


I will always love you for forever and ever

by Cgcq



Category: sekaiichi hatsukoi
Genre: Dont know what tags to use, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cgcq/pseuds/Cgcq
Summary: My first written story so if you see any mistakes please tell me.
Relationships: Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	I will always love you for forever and ever

**Author's Note:**

> My first written story so if you see any mistakes please tell me.

"Ritsu let's go on a date"  
····  
"Masamune I want ice cream. A great big one with three scoops of strawberry ice cream"  
_chuckle _"All right. And after that let's go walk in the park since it's beautiful out tonight."  
····  
"You know what Masamune?"  
"What."  
"I will always love you for forever and ever"  
Takano couldn't help but to smile at that.  
"I will always love you too."  
_deep breath Masamune. You can do it. _  
Takano stops them.  
"Ritsu there's something I want to ask you."  
"What is it?"  
Takano drops down to one knee. Onodera inhaled sharply.  
"Ritsu you are the best thing that has happened to me. I have loved you since you confessed to me when we were younger and my love has grown since I met you again. I want to ask you this. Onodera Ritsu will you spend the rest of your life with me? Will you marry me?"  
"Yes!"  
Takano swept Onodera off his feet into a hug. They didn't give a damn who saw them. _Ritsu this is the happiest day of my life _  
·····  
"Masamune hurry the lights are about to change!" "Im com- RITSU WATCH OUT!"  
A car came swerving towards them. It hit them just as Takano ran towards him.  
_Aahgh what's with the bright lights. It's too bright _"Don't worry your going to survive this."  
·····  
_This is it. The day I've been waiting for. _  
Takano waits at the alter watching Onodera walk down the aisle. _God he looks so beautiful _Onodera reaches the alter. His father gives him a kiss on the forehead before letting go to stand beside Takano._  
"You look beautiful." "So do you."  
"Uh hum. Today we are gathered here to witness a joining of two young men and their families. Before we began is there anyone here who would like to say anything. Say it now or forever hold you peace." Nobody said anything.  
" Good. Let us start. Takano slip your ring on Onoderas ring finger. Now your vows."  
"Onodera Ritsu from the first day I realized that I loved you I knew I would marry you. I spent ten years looking for you. And in those ten years I always loved you. After you came to work under me and I found out who you were I vowed to never let you go. And so I chased you until you finally confessed to me again. And goddamit I thought you would never confess to me again. Ritsu I want to spend the rest of my life loving you and making you happy." There was a few sniffles from the crowd.  
"Onodera Ritsu will you take Takano Masamune to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do." _Ritsu I can finally fully call you mine. _  
"Slip your ring on Takanos ring finger. Now Onodera Ritsu it's time to hear your vows. "  
"Masamune I have loved you for then half of my life. Even in those ten years we were apart I couldn't stop loving you even when I tried to forget you. Soon after I started working at Marukawa I started to fall in love you. Then I found out that you were the person i tried to forget. I then swore to myself that I would never fall in love with you but here I am. Standing at the alter with you. I really regret not telling you that I love you a whole lot sooner than I did. But anyways I really am happy to finally be able to marry you. So let's have a life that is filled with love for each other. I will always love you for forever and ever." There was even more sniffling now  
" Takano Masamune will you take Onodera Ritsu to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
_inhale _"I do"  
"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your husband."  
" _Ritsu. _" " _Masamune _" There's clapping and whistling all around them as they lean in to kiss.  
Takano shoots up in bed. _It was just a dream. _Tears where streaming down his face as he stares at the space beside him. Ritsu has been dead for a couple of years. It was Masamune who survived the accident._____________________


End file.
